


The Return of Helena

by hollandperfection



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crack, and are gonna tear shit down probably, takes place a little after season 2 finale, the clones are back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena comes back to the clones and do clone stuff together. Crack!fic adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sestra has Returned

“Sarah, I have returned!” Helena called out to Sarah when she saw her sestra.

“HOLY SHIT HELENA IS THAT A PLANE?!!” Helena was now getting out of a plane, coming to give Sarah a hug.

“Yes, it vas very easy to steal.” Helena says this while smirking. The things this girl could do, Sarah doesn’t even know if she has limits.

“How-HOW DID YOU EVEN FLY IT?!” Sarah is still shocked that Helena came back WITH A PLANE!

“The autopilot vas very helpful.” Helena shrugs at this and they go upstairs to Felix’s flat.

“Auntie Helena you’ve returned!” Kira runs to Helena jumping into her and giving her a hug.

“Yes Kira, I’ve missed you very much.” Helena puts Kira down when Cosima walks into the room.

“Shit, is that a plane outside?” The Ukrainian sestra nods at this, “That’s rad.” And Cosima gives her a high five.

“Where is brother sestra?” Just then brother sestra walks into his flat.

“Oi, who flew a bloody plane into the alley? Shit, Helena is back.”

“Hella brother sestra, how are you?”

“Um, fine thanks. We’ve all missed you meathead.” Felix gives her a hug

“Do not call me this.”

“Sarah can you explain to me why there is a PLANE out front?” All the sudden Alison has walked into the flat, faltering a little bit when she sees Helena.

“Helena has come back from wherever with a bloody plane.” Sarah greets the soccer mom and Alison is kind enough to to give a wave to Helena.

“So...can we use this plane to go get Delphine?” says Cosima looking hopeful to all her clones.

“The science lovers need to be reunited again.” Sarah is already getting her coat to leave.

“Yes, we will go collect puppy sestra.” Cosima chuckles at her lover’s new nickname.

“Can I come too to help get puppy seestra?” Kira tugs on her mom’s pants

“You sure can monkey.” And with that they were all off to Frankfurt to go rescue Delphine.

 

 


	2. Rescue Puppy Sestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cosima??? How did you get in here?”  
> “Helena has a plane,” saying this like it is the most casual thing.  
> “No, how did you get IN here, there is security.” All the sudden there is a loud explosions coming from upstairs.  
> “Uh, long story, shall we go?”

Delphine is quietly working on her science when all the sudden the door busts down and, to her surprise, Cosima walks in. “Cosima???” Delphine is shocked to see her standing there, “How did you get in here?”

Cosima walks over to her French lover enveloping her in a hug, “Helena has a plane,” saying this like it is the most casual thing.

“No, how did you get IN here, there is security.” All the sudden there is a loud explosions coming from upstairs.

“Uh, long story, shall we go?” Cosima was tugging Delphine out the door.

“Wait how did you defeat Rachel?”

“She got a little blind sighted. We should really go now.” They leave Delphine’s lab and head out into the corridor. They see Sarah, Felix, and Alison running towards them telling them to run too. “What happened??”

“Fee may have put too much explosives on the door.”

“I just wanted it to open, I’ve never worked with explosives before!”

“Felix, I told you to only put one!” Cosima says this while trying to navigate their way out of the building.

“Well, I thought it wouldn’t be enough okay! So I put some more.”

“Jesus Christ, now they’re probably after us.” Sarah turns around to see if anyone is following them and sure enough, three guys in suits are following them. “Fuck, we should better hurry.”

“The exit is not far away, we will make it out.” Delphine knows her way around, better to trust her than to just guess a way out. They can see the door up ahead and the plane Helena stole too. When they get outside Helena is standing outside with a huge machine gun.

“Do you guys like big gun I have found?”

“Holy shite! Helena where did you get that?!” Sarah not all surprised to see her sestra with a gun.

“Don’t know, just found it on plane, also found rocket launcher and food.” Helena says holding up a Twinkie and eating half of it in one bite. “I like this sponge cake, very good.”

“Leave it to you to find the weapons and food.” Felix says this walking past her into the plane.

“It is very nice to met you finally Helena, I have heard great things about you.” Delphine smiles at the Ukrainian while she eats the last of her Twinkie.

“Nice to meet you too. I like your hairs. You and science sestra have lovely hairs.” Helena bounces one of Delphine’s curls.

“Oh, oui, thank you, you have beautiful hairs too.” Delphine smiles and goes into the plane with Cosima.

“Good work meathead.” Sarah pats Helena’s shoulder and walks in with Alison.

“So boys would you like to see how many bullets will come out of gun at once?” The men in suits look like they’re about to shit a brick and run back inside before they could get shot. “Ha, weaklings.” Helena walks back into the plane and sets her gun down before heading back up to the cockpit. “Everyone ready to leave?” Everyone gives their nods of approval. “Good, I never liked Germans.” And with that, they began to fly away.

 

Some time later Sarah noticed Kira was missing. She was searching around when she sees Helena in the cargo compartment. “Helena if you’re here….THEN WHO’S FLYING THE PLANE??!” Sarah runs passed her and into the cockpit only to find Kira flying the plane with her monkey teddy in the other pilot seat.

Kira turns to them and she’s wearing the Top Gun aviator sunglasses, “Mommy look I’m flying!”

“Kira-wha-how are you even flying this plane?” Sarah is just standing there with her mouth open.

“It’s very easy once you get the hang of it.” If Sarah’s jaw could, it would be on the floor right about now.

“This one is very smart, Sarah.” Helena comes inside the cockpit and sits down next in the other pilot seat.

“Yeah just make sure she doesn’t crash into anything, Helena.” Sarah leaves and Helena hands Kira a juicebox.

 

“I can’t believe you saved me, I have missed you so much.” Delphine and Cosima are cuddled together in a corner of the plane.

“I’ve missed you too, I can’t believe we flew all the way over here to get you! Tbh, I would have done anything to come and get you.”

“My knight in shining armor.”

“Hell yeah babe.” Cosima leans over and kisses Delphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be up but the gang goes to DYAD to get even. Oh I'm also ignoring that fact that Cosima is like half dying. She can breathe all on her own and junk.


End file.
